Beautiful Life
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: It doesn't need another person to make rush in their life. Oh, well, a beautiful life for Uchiha Sasuke, and a full of nightmare for Hyuuga Hinata. / Warning: Road To Ninja version of Sasuke-Hinata. Don't like, don't read. / M untuk adegan menjurus. Image not mine.


Hidup itu indah.

 _Oh yeah_.

Terutama kalau kalian semua menjadi diriku.

Uchiha Sasuke. Delapanbelas tahun. Hidup dalam keluarga bahagia, yang harmonis, utuh, dan penuh kasih sayang. Punya ayah yang tegas namun perhatian, ibu yang pengertian, dan kakak yang paling kusayang. Punya _teman-teman cewek_ yang manis-manis dan juga perhatian padaku. Dan yang paling penting dan menggairahkan dalam hidupku, pacarku _sexy_ banget.

Serius.

Kalian bisa menyebutkan semua wanita seksi di dunia ini, semua artis film porno yang sudah kutonton, namun tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keseksian pacarku. _Dobe_ bilang, cinta itu buta dan aku sudah terbutakan cinta, _but who's care_? Kenyataannya, Hyuuga Hinata memang gadis tercantik dan terseksi di mataku. (Dan mungkin, oleh separuh warga Konoha yang mengenalnya).

Kalau Hinata sudah merona, pipi dan telinganya jadi semerah apel, seringkali membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak menggigitinya. Bibirnya yang mengerucut seakan mengundang untuk dinikmati. Dan sikap tubuhnya yang menantang … sshh, tak jarang langsung kuterkam.

Rawr!

 _Damn_ , memikirkannya saja sudah bikin Sasuke Jr. memberontak. Tak apalah, mumpung target di depan mata. Aku menyeringai, membasahi bibir bawahku dengan lapar. Hinata, Hinata. Kamu manis banget kalau memberontak kayak gini. Apalagi di bawahku seperti ini.

Kutundukkan wajahku, tanpa basa-basi mengecupi Hinata dengan brutal. Menikmatinya. Membasahinya dengan liurku (dan kuharap dengan spermaku juga).

Ahh!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Beautiful Life © Dae Uchiha**

 **Warning:** _ **Road to Ninja version of Sasuke-Hinata**_ **.**

 **Enjoy it! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

Argh!

Sasuke sialan.

 _For God's sake_ , hidup kalian adalah mimpi buruk, jika kalian harus menjadi aku.

Hyuuga Hinata. Sembilanbelas tahun. Putri pertama keluarga Hyuuga, salah satu keluarga mafia terbesar di Jepang, sekaligus _backing_ dari keluarga kerajaan. Punya segudang anak buah yang kerjaannya merengek melulu. Dan yang paling buruk sekaligus paling kubenci dalam hidupku, punya pacar se-playboy, senarsis, dan sebrengsek Uchiha Sasuke.

Kalian mungkin tahu Cassanova dan Don Juan, serta sebrengsek apa cowok-cowok yang hidup di abad pertengahan itu. Kalian bisa sebut semua cowok yang kalian anggap brengsek di hidup kalian, tapi kujamin, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rekor Uchiha Sasuke.

Cowok paling hentai yang pernah kukenal.

Sial!

Aku berusaha menendang dan memukul dengan brutal, menyingkirkan pacar brengsekku ini dari atasku. Biasanya sih, gampang untuk cowok-cowok lain. Aku ahli beladiri, dan aku adalah calon pemimpin klan mafia. Tapi dasar Sasuke cowok gendut, uuh, kenapa dia berat sekali, sih?

Tubuhku menegang, ketika lidah nakal miliknya beraksi, menggodaku dengan liar. A-ahh … kugigit bibir bawahku, mencengkeram sprei kuat-kuat. Memangnya aku es krim?!

"Jangan, Brengse—" Kupejamkan mataku demi mencegah perasaan familiar yang selalu melingkupiku ketika Sasuke seperti ini. Menggelitik, dan … menyenangkan. Oke, oke, kuakui, ini begitu nikmat.

Tapi tetap saja!

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, berusaha untuk merangkak menjauh. Namun belum juga aku sampai pada titik aman, kurasakan sebuah lengan kuat menahanku, mencengkeram pinggangku dan memisahkan kedua kakiku.

"Tak sabaran, hmm?"

Aku membulatkan mataku.

"A-AH!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Itachi mengerutkan keningnya. Pria itu berdiri ragu di depan pintu kamar adiknya, melirik jam tangannya. Jika sekarang ia tak mengingatkan Sasuke … sampai malam pun pesta yang harus dihadirinya takkan diingatnya sama sekali. Mengambil keputusan, pria itu mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

Terdengar ribut-ribut samar dari dalam kamar, dan dalam beberapa detik kamar itu terbuka, membuat Itachi tercengang.

Di hadapannya berdiri Hyuuga Hinata, polos, dengan selembar selimut yang ditahannya di dada. Wajahnya merah dengan peluh membasahi, napasnya terengah, dan ada binar tawa yang begitu kentara di matanya. Dengan napasnya yang masih memburu, Hinata tersenyum tanpa dosa, "Ada apa, Itachi- _niisan_?"

Itachi _speechless_.

Mana Hyuuga Hinata si preman garang yang selalu bersikap seenaknya itu?!

Belum juga Itachi menjawab, Sasuke datang, hanya dengan selembar bokser menutupi tubuhnya, tanpa canggung cowok itu memeluk pacarnya dari belakang, tersenyum pada Itachi.

"Aku tahu, _Oniisan_ ingin mengingatkanku pada pesta itu, kan? Nah, kami sedang bersiap-siap. Tenang saja, tiga jam lagi kami siap, kok."

Tanpa menunggu respons, Sasuke mengangkat Hinata—membuat gadis itu menjerit dan cekikikan dalam gendongannya—lalu dengan tidak sopannya menggunakan satu kakinya untuk mendorong pintu hingga tertutup.

Blam!

Tepat di depan hidungnya. _Great_. Itachi menghela napas, tak tahu harus marah, kesal, atau sedih karena kelakuan adiknya yang kurang dihajar.

"Sial, mentang-mentang aku jomblo, mereka bersikap seenaknya."

 _Nasib, nasib …._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memakaikan Hinata dress itu … sama sulitnya dengan membujuk anak kecil untuk makan sayur.

Jangan yang ketat, aku tidak suka melihat lekuk tubuh Hinata terekspos. Aku menggeleng dan melempar sebuah minidress dari lemari di depanku.

Jangan yang belahan dadanya kelihatan. Nanti tanda yang kubuat terlihat, Hinata pasti menghajarku habis-habisan. Aku menggeleng dan melempar dress model kemben dari lemari.

Hahh …

Kulirik gadisku yang duduk dengan tak tahu malunya di atas ranjang dengan hanya berbalut korset dan celana dalam. (Itupun setelah paksaan keras dariku, ia mau menggunakan sesuatu yang menyesakkan seperti korset.) Hinata tampak serius, di tangannya terdapat _I-Pad_. _Backsound_ yang terdengar menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang bermain _Angry Birds_.

Aku kembali ke tumpukan baju di lemari, menemukan sebuah dress A-line yang cukup manis berwarna biru muda-hitam. Dress itu memiliki lengan pendek dengan atasan biru dan roknya yang mengembang ke bawah berwarna hitam. Ada aksen pita hitam besar di pinggangnya.

"Sayang, bangun, deh." Aku mendekati Hinata. Ia melirikku sejenak sebelum dengan ogah-ogahan menghampiriku, berdiri di tepi ranjang. Aku mendongak untuk menatapnya, menyodorkan dress yang kupilih. "Pakai, deh."

Hinata menurut dengan manisnya, memakai dress itu sebelum melompat ke pelukanku. Aku terkekeh, menggendongnya menuju cermin hias. Kupangku Hinata menghadap ke arahku, meraih _stocking_ hitam yang sudah kusiapkan dan memakaikannya pada kedua kaki jenjang Hinata.

"Kamu mau _make-up_?" Aku bertanya, menuai gelengan dari Hinata. Akhirnya aku hanya membedakinya tipis-tipis dan memakaikan lipgloss agar bibirnya tetap basah. Kusisiri rambut panjangnya yang lurus, hmm ... Hinata harum sekali. Nilai plus karena dia memakai sabun dan _shampoo_ yang kupakai, membuatku gemas dengan tingkahnya.

"Aku _tomboy_ , ya?" Hinata bertanya, merebahkan kepalanya pada dadaku. "Dandan aja mesti dibantuin kamu … aku memang payah."

Aku tertawa. Duh, kelinciku yang manis. Imut banget kalau manja gini. Ini sih, minta diterkam namanya. "Nggak papa, kan? Aku jadi bisa dandanin kamu. Lagian, kamu cantik kok, tanpa dandan sekalipun. Apalagi dalam keadaan acak-acakan, di atas ranjang, hmm … yummy. Shh, Hinata, aku jadi pengin _nambah_ , nih."

Bugh!

ADUH!

Aku tertohok— _secara harfiah_ , nyaris tak bisa bernapas saat Hinata meninju perutku sekuat tenaga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dasar mesum. Gombal. Nyebelin. Sok romantis. Sok baik. Sok perhatian. Arrgh, sebel!

Satu pelajaran buat kalian, ketika kalian ingin jadi pacar dari Uchiha Sasuke, periksa diri dulu ke dokter. Cek tensi paling penting. Pastikan kalian nggak punya darah tinggi, karena nggak perlu cenayang untuk meramalkan kalian bakal kolaps, ketika pacaran sama cowok macam dia.

Tega-teganya, dia merusak suasana tenang yang kuciptakan dengan susah payah dengan kalimat mesum macam itu! Padahal aku udah bersikap manis, mau pakai baju ribet macam ini, pakai sepatu yang ada haknya dua senti, bahkan membiarkan dia menata rambutku dan membedakiku. Tapi apa yang dia bilang?

Dia mau nambah!

Hell, kalau mau nambah, mestinya minta sama Ayame, koki keluarga Uchiha. Masa, minta sama aku?!

…

O-oke, aku tahu, aku tahu ini nggak sepenuhnya salah Sasuke. Maksudku, sebelum insiden minta tambah tadi, aku juga terbuai dengan bujuk rayunya, ta-tapi kan, itu bukan berarti Sasuke harus seenaknya ngomong mau _nambah_ juga?!

" _Honey_ , kamu marah sama aku?"

Aku mendelik padanya. MENURUT NGANA?!

" _Hime_ …, maafin aku dong. Aku, kan, cuma ngomong jujur …."

"Dasar mesum! Gorilla! Singa! Serigala berbulu domba! Babi liar!" Aku mengumpat, mengabaikan Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangku. Sayang sekali, _ballroom hotel_ yang mewah ini mesti kumasuki dengan perasaan dongkol luar biasa. Tapi peduli setan!

Aku benciii banget sama Uchiha Sasuke!

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's territory:**

 _I want to try something, so I make this fiction._ Aku juga masih tergila-gila dengan sifat Sasuke-Hinata di Road To Ninja, dan, yah, anggap aja hadiah untuk kalian, karena ini adalah fanfiksiku yang kelimapuluh.

Selamat membaca!

:D

-dae-


End file.
